The Final three
by BlackHorus97531
Summary: Meet Eaglestrike. A handsome tabby that everyone likes. The picture of an ideal warrior. Meet Silverpool. A pretty silver tabby she-cat that's the daughter of the leader. Meet Yellowheart. A poor hunter and fighter at best, and disliked by nearly all. They've all been chosen for a destiny that will decide the fate of the Clans.


Eight cats sat around a small pool of water.

"Flamestar," a black tom meowed, "you will pick the first."

A large ginger tom with thick muscles rippling under his pelt nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you, Talonstrike," he meowed. He gently placed the toes of his paw into the water, causing the silvery water to ripple. A large, handsome brown tabby appeared.

"Excellent choice," Talonstrike meowed.

The group of cats parted to let a scrawny white tom with brown patches on his ears, muzzle, and chest walked through.

"Did you think that you'd get all of the glory?" the tom snarled, brushing past Flamestar so he could see the tabby clearly. He looked up at him, his fury clear. "You were always the one who would pick the cat loved by most," he snarled.

"This is the cat I picked, Shadestar," the ginger tom growled. Shadestar shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Here's _my _cat of choice." He touched his paw to the pool, an image of a small, scrawny yellow tom with large green eyes and a scar over the bridge of his nose.

"Not _that _one," a tortoiseshell she-cat hissed.

Flamestar looked over at Shadestar.

"I agree with Spottedflower. Not only is he small, but his warrior ceremony was put back three moons, because his hunting and fighting skills were terrible," Flamestar snarled.

"He may not look like it, but he has the bravery and loyalty of a thouand _leaders_," the white and brown tom put forth.

"If that is so, you're the only one who can see it," Spottedflower sneered.

"Quiet!" A large black tom shouldered his way through the crowd. "Flamestar, you should be ashamed of youself! This is _Shadestar's _choice! Not yours!" he snarled, glaring at the ginger tom.

"Ah. Nightstar. So, you've finally decided to join us. Say, what has kept you?" Flamestar asked with a casual dip of his head.

"What has kept me is none of you buisness," Nightstar snarled, stepping to the pool. "Here is _my _choice." A silver tabby she-cat appeared in the pool, her silver eyes shining.

"The daughter of the leader, Moonstar," Spottedflower murmered, gazing at the image.

"It is not because of her roots, but because of her loyalty," Nightstar insisted.

"We, the first Leaders of the three Clans, have put forth our choice. This choice will not be altered," Shadestar meowed. "If any cat fails to do their part, the destinies of the Clans will be smashed."

Clan:  
FlameClan

Leader:  
Ripplestar: large silver she-cat with green eyes

Deputy:  
Foxwhisker: ginger tom with a bushy white-tipped tail, and a white chest, paws, throat, and chin, and black ear-tips, and a white-streaked muzzle

Medicine Cat:  
Bluerain: pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
_Apprentice, Petalpaw_

Warriors:  
Browntail: small light brown tom with a large splash of brown on his back  
Eaglestrike: large, handsome, well-muscled tabby tom  
_Apprentice, Cloudpaw_  
Blackfeather: large black tom with amber eyes  
Pebblefang: light gray she-cat with yellow eyes  
Dapplebreeze: white she-cat with black spots  
Wolfember: dark gray tom with white ear-tips  
Treebranch: brown tabby tom  
Amberflower: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Firestrike: large ginger tom with white and darker ginger stripes  
Ashfall: dark gray tom with green eyes

Apprentices:  
Cloudpaw: pure white tom with blue eyes  
Petalpaw: small redish brown she-cat

Queens:  
Dawnflame: light gray she-cat with darker gray flecks (nursing Ripplestar's kits: Wishkit, Oceankit, and Stormkit)

Kits:  
Wishkit: white she-cat with patches of ginger on her ears (three moons)  
Oceankit: blue-gray she-kit with yellow eyes (three moons)  
Stormkit: dark gray tabby tom (3 moons)

Clan: NightClan

Leader:  
Moonstar: pure white tom with yellow eyes

Deputy:  
Eagle: golden tom with large yellow eyes  
_Apprentice, Birchpaw_

Medicine Cat: Raindapple: blue-gray she-cat

Warriors:  
Seedclaw: small light brown tom

Whiteheart: white tom with brown patches on his ears and muzzle, and a black chest spot  
Dreamfur: light gray she-cat  
Mistleheart: ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Shadowclaw: black she-cat  
_Apprentice, Blackpaw_  
Silverpool: silver tabby she-cat with silver eyes  
Stonedust: stone-gray tom  
_Apprentice, Featherpaw_  
Whitestep: black she-cat with white paws  
_Apprentice, Waterpaw_

Apprentices:  
Birchpaw: russet tom  
Waterpaw: large blue-gray tom with a black muzzle  
Featherpaw: small silver she-cat with white paws  
Blackpaw: jet black tom

Queens:  
Dewdapple: small blue-gray she-cat (Expecting Whiteheart's kits)  
Squirrelripple: ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Expecting Stonedust's kits)

Elders:  
Onetooth: old gray tom with only one fang

Clan:  
ShadeClan

Leader:  
Hawkstar: ginger tom with a white stripe down his chest

Deputy:  
Dawnleaf: light gray she-cat with darker gray spots

Medicine Cat:  
Hareleap: long-legged ight brown creamy tom  
_Apprentice, Stormfang_

Warriors:  
Badgerstripe: black tom with a white stripe going down his back  
Whiteshadow: large white tom  
Flameshine: small ginger she-cat  
Goldenstream: pretty golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
Yellowheart: small, scrawny yellowish tom

Apprentices:  
Stormfang: dark gray tom with blue eyes

Queens:  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elders:  
Dapplewhisker: black she-cat with gray hairs streaking her muzzle  
Specklenose: white she-cat with black spots on her muzzle


End file.
